COCINA DIABOLIK LOVERS!
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Programa de entretenimiento, y aprendizaje divertido de cómo no cocinar con nuestroz vampiros sádicos, masoquistas y sexys! ¿Queréis ver cómo un vampiro cocina tu receta favorita? Pues apúntate y espera el resultado!
1. REGLAS

**Romanticloverheart(Yo): Hola a todos, este es un programa de cocina con los Sakamaki, ene l que cada receta lo hará uno siguiendo un orde que no os diré, pero sí os diré quienes participan para cocinar las recetas que nos mandéis:**

**· Los Sakamaki**

**· Los Tsukinami**

**· Los Mukami**

**· Yui**

**Reglas:**

**1\. Que la receta sea real y nada de inventarse las recetas**

**Consejos:**

**No pongáis los link de las recetas en los comentarios porque la magia de fanfiction los suprime, mandadmelas por twwiter si es un link por SorryZhou con una portada de Diabolik Lovers. Y que copiad y pegad los pasos a vuestros comentarios y con los ingredientes puestos, y la cantidad necesaria.**

_**PD: Si no se sigue o no se realizan bien estas instrucciones, la receta no se publicará, simplemente se la pasará por alto. Quedáis avisados**_


	2. COCINA DIABOLIK LOVERS 1

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Yey! Minna-san konichiwa! Aquí una receta de ****NekoTsundereNya:**

**PASTEL DE CEREZAS**

**INGREDIENTES:**

**· 500 gr de queso fresco philadelphia**

**· 300 gr de cerezas **

**· 200 gr de azúcar**

**· 200 gr de azúcar glass**

**· 200 gr de harina**

**· 50 gr me almendras molidas**

**· 5 huevos**

**· 1/2 cucharilla de esencia de vainilla**

**· 1/2 vaso de licor**

**· Aceite (para engrasar [recubrir] el molde [solo por dentro])**

**· 1/2 cucharadita de levadura química**

**· Una pizca de sal**

**Utensilios/ herrameintas necesarias:**

**· Horno**

**· Varilla para batir/ mezclar**

**· Molde**

**· 2 bols**

**· Una rejilla**

**· Manga pastelera**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hoy esta receta la hará Subaru-kun, así que prestad atención, pero no mucha ya que puede liarla parda *sonríe***

**Subaru (con un delental puesto): Yosh! ¡Qué pereza! Espero que prestéis atención, porque no diré dos veces las cosas... empezaremos precalentado el horno a lo que supongo que sería a 150º a 20 minutos así que mientras el horno se precalienta continuaremos metiendo todo menos las cerezas, el queso, el azúcar glass y el aceite y lo mezclamos hasta que queden homogéneas... **

**Y acontinuación con el molde engrasado vertemos la masa a dentro hecho una bola que estará bien, pero solo vertemos 1/3! Y sabremos que está hecho cuando suene, sacamos el molde y lo dejamos engriar junto con la masa, y hacemos este proceso otras 2 veces y así tendremos 3 dicos de bizcocho, en otro bol mezclamos azúcar glass, el queso y 200 gr de cerezas, los mezclamos hasta que esté muy bien unidos, ponemos un disco de bizcocho sobre un fuerte y le ponemos relleno (lo que se ha hecho antes en la manga pastelera) (solo lo ponemos arriba) y ponemos el segundo arriba del sengudo (los dos los llenamos con licor) así hasta que ponemos el tercero le echamos todo lo que nos sobra FIN!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y aquí una puntuación (señalando una pantalla grande detrás de ellos) Su puntuación es...**

_**389/1000**_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ... Bueno os dejo abajo la receta enviada, yo lo ordené un poco, lo único que cambió Subaru fue el modo de preparación en alguna zonas...**

_Los ingredientes_

_500 gramos de queso fresco tipo filadelfia, 300 gramos de cerezas, 200 gramos de azúcar, 200 gramos de azúcar glasé, 200 gramos de harina, 50 gramos de almendras molida, 5 huevos, 1/2 cucharadita de esencia de vainilla, 1/2 vaso de licor, aceite para engrasar el molde, 1/2 cucharadita de levadura química, una pizca de sal._

_La preparación del pastel de cerezas_

_Precalentamos el horno a 170º.Separamos las yemas de las claras. En un bol ponemos las yemas y las batimos con el azúcar normal y la esencia de esté bien unido le agregamos la almendra, la levadura química, las claras montadas a punto de nieve y la sal. Removemos y unimos la harina y vamos incorporándola a la masa, mientras removemos y un molde y vertemos sobre él un tercio de la masa. Metemos en el horno y cocemos durante unos 15 o 20 minutos aproximadamente (hasta que al pinchar la parte central del bizcocho con un palillo este nos salga limpio). Dejamos que se enfríe unos minutos, desmoldamos con cuidado de no romperlo y dejamos que termine de enfriar sobre una rejilla o sobre un pañ la operación dos veces más. Cuando acabemos dispondremos de 3 discos finos de 200 gramos de las cerezas (reservando el resto para decorar), las trituramos y las ponemos en un bol grande. Incorporamos al bol el queso fresco y el azúcar glas. Lo mezclamos todo muy bien hasta conseguir una masa unida y el primer disco sobre una fuente, y lo regamos con parte del la ayuda de una manga pastelera, cubrimos el disco con el relleno de cerezas, sobre el relleno ponemos un segundo disco que también emborracharemos con licor y cubriremos con relleno de cerezas. Por último cubriremos con el tercer disco y lo decoraremos con la crema de cerezas y con las cerezas de preparación 45 minutosTiempo de cocción 45 minutosDificultad Media_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Bye bye! Y si eres nuevo léete las intruciones que están en la primera página! Que ya uno me ha enviado el título de la receta sin nada más así que... espero vuestras próximas recetas!**


End file.
